Numerous sources of energy are known for supplying power to vehicles.
An automatic storage-monitoring and battery-exchange system for electrically powered transport vehicles is known from European patent application EP 0 476 405 A1.
The loading station disclosed there comprises a battery-exchange station with loading devices for multiples batteries. Here, each of the batteries has an identification code that identifies it. Moreover, a reading device for identifying the batteries is located on the transport vehicle as well as in the exchange station.